Never Let You Go
by XxTassBxX
Summary: Nick/Zoe Oneshot. Set in the episode, Next of Kin Part 2. Nick comes to a realization about his feelings for Zoe.


**Another Zoe and Nick fic but it's a one-shot.**

**This is set in the Casualty Fire – Next of Kin part 2 with a different ending**

Nick couldn't believe it was happening. Why did it have to be Zoe trapped in resus? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

Nick stood rooted to the spot as fire crews rushed around him, trying in vain to rescue the trapped from the burning hospital. Charlie was poised next to him, rubbing his hands together to keep him warm. He looked up towards Nick whose expression told everything he was thinking.

"She'll be fine Nick" said Charlie as Nick gave him a sharp look. How did Charlie know he was thinking about Zoe? Was it really that obvious?

"I'm worried about both of them Charlie" said Nick adamantly, trying not to make Charlie any more aware of what he was feeling.

"I know you still care for her" replied Charlie sympathetically as Nick let out a long sigh, his breath appearing in the cold air. Nick knew Charlie was right. The first thing that had crossed Nick's mind when Lenny and Frank emerged from the basement shouting about the fire was that Zoe got out alive.

"What do you expect Charlie? I was going to marry her. I thought she was pregnant with my baby!" Nick said, his voice raised. Charlie nodded knowingly and put a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick, I'm not having a go at you. I understand completely that you're concerned for her" said Charlie calmly, trying not to draw any attention to his and Nick's conversation although that was hardly unlikely, as everyone was too engrossed in the fire to notice their little rift.

"Why aren't they out yet?" said Nick, beginning to walk towards the entrance to the hospital. A fire officer stepped into his path and put out his arm.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't go any closer" said the fire officer. Nick shook his head and ignored him, quickening his pace so that he was bordering on the line of smoke that poured out of the hospital.

"Sir please!" added the fire officer and began to go after Nick with Charlie in tow.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm clinical lead!" said Nick angrily. Nick tried to get his eyes to adjust to the smoke and he slowly began to make out a figure coming towards him.

"Zoe" Nick said in a whisper. He took another step forward then stopped abruptly when he realised who it was. Dylan.

"Dylan, are you ok? Where's Zoe" asked Nick panicking even more. Dylan lifted his hands up to his mouth and let out a cough.

"She collapsed when we were in there" said Dylan, struggling to take a breath in the smoky air. Nick's eyes opened wide with fear, awful thoughts crossing his mind.

"Is she ok though? Are they getting her out?" pressed Nick. Dylan looked down towards the floor but Nick grabbed his shoulders.

"Dylan, is she ok?" Nick shouted into Dylan's face.

"A fire officer told me to get out quickly while they attended to her. They told me they'd get her out" replied Dylan reassuringly, sensing Nick's anxiety although he wasn't sure why Nick was acting like this about Zoe.

"Wait!" shouted Charlie as he noticed two other figures making their way in the haze of smoke. Nick looked up and pushed passed Dylan. He felt a wave of relief as a fireman proceeded towards him, carrying a limp Zoe in his arms.

"Give her to me" Nick demanded as the fireman laid Zoe in Nick's embrace. Nick turned and headed towards the MCI tent, holding a weak and unconscious Zoe close.

"It's going to be ok sweetheart" Nick said in hushed tones as Linda held the tent door open. Nick laid Zoe down carefully on a spare bed and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Nick, do you want me to treat Zoe?" asked Sam, coming up behind Nick. Nick shook his head, insistent in making sure he looked after Zoe.

"No Sam but I need an IV line now" said Nick as he ran his hands through Zoe's dark hair. Sam grabbed an Intravenous drip and wheeled it over to Nick.

"Thanks Sam. Why don't you go and see Dylan. Check he's ok?" said Nick, giving Sam a knowing look. Sam hadn't realised that Nick knew Dylan was her husband but she was grateful he was letting her make sure he was ok.

"Zoe, everything's going to be fine" Nick murmured as he watched Zoe breathe heavily. Nick felt someone standing next to him and looked up.

"You really care for her don't you?" smiled Charlie half heartedly. Nick sighed and threaded his fingers in Zoe's. He hated seeing her like this. So helpless and vulnerable.

"I just can't help it Charlie. Ever since we split, I've felt a part of me missing. Zoe is the missing part and I never want to lose her" replied Nick. Charlie really felt for Nick as he could sense that Nick always longer to be back with Zoe.

"Anything you need" added Charlie quietly. Nick nodded in response and looked at his colleague.

"Has the ambulance crews said anything?" asked Nick

"Yeah. All emergency patients are to be transferred to St James'" answered Charlie.

"I want Zoe to go there now. She's stable and can receive better treatment at St James'" said Nick, his hand's still fixed in Zoe's.

"Do you want to go with her? I can keep everything under control here and I'll let you know if anything happens" replied Charlie, leaning against the bed.

"That would be great Charlie and thank you. It nice to have someone who understands" said Nick, patting Charlie on the back. Charlie laughed and nodded towards Nick.

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated!" said Charlie.

"Right Jeff, could you help me wheel Zoe out to the ambulance" said Nick, calling over to the paramedic. Jeff gave Nick the thumbs up and wandered over.

"She going to St James'?" asked Jeff, pulling up the bars on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, she can be taken care of better there" said Nick. Nick and Jeff pushed the bed out of the MCI tent and out towards a waiting ambulance.

"Is she another patient for St James?" questioned a female paramedic who was fairly young looking.

"Yes and I was wondering whether I could go with her?" said Nick, looking at Zoe.

"Of course" beamed the paramedic, moving to the side so Nick could climb in the Ambulance. Zoe was lifted onto another bed in the Ambulance and Nick grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm never going to leave you again darling" Nick whispered as the Ambulance doors closed.

(X)

Zoe's eyes flickered open slowly, trying to get use to the bright lights around her. Zoe turned her head and saw Nick sitting in the chair next to her. He smiled warmly at Zoe and leant in next to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nick as Zoe shrugged.

"Pretty rubbish. I could really do with a drink" replied Zoe, pulling the oxygen mask away from her face as Nick began to stroke her face.

"I really thought I was going to lose you" said Nick quietly, struggling to make eye contact with Zoe. Zoe lifted her hand up under Nick's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Why did you stay Nick?" asked Zoe, watching as a tear dripped down Nick's cheek.

"I stayed because I knew I couldn't live without you. I didn't want to lose you Zoe" replied Nick honestly. Zoe said nothing but smiled half heartedly.

"I love you Zoe and I want us to start again" said Nick, a desperate look in his eyes.

"You know there's nothing I want more than for us to be together" answered Zoe. She couldn't believe what she hearing and whats more, she couldn't believe it took a disaster to bring them both back together. Nick leaned in further and kissed Zoe on the lips. Both of them never wanted to leave this embrace but when Nick pulled away he simply smiled and said;

"I will never let you go again"

**Hoped you liked that! All reviews would be welcome. I wasn't really sure how to end the story but I hope it was ok! :)**

**X Natasha X**


End file.
